Black Spiders of Deceit
by DeAmonQuEen
Summary: Wesley calls Buffy telling her about Darla being back in Angel's life. Angered by this she lets an off handed wish that she was ressurected a vampire after Willow's spell. Her Wish comes true only with a certain twist.
1. Chapter 1

**DeAmonQuEen:** Hi all, this is a 100 chaptered prompt I took from Iconic Star Child, this is a bit of a Angelus/Buffy fanfic that will end up Spuffy after the end of it all since the author who gave it to me gave me an okay to do so. Anyway, this story is about evil Vamp-Buffy, so fair warning to the feint of heart. There will be graphic descriptions of violence, torture and if I feel like it rape and sex! So please do not continue reading if the story would appear too dark for your taste.

Anyway, that is all I like to say and hope I did okay.

 **Disclaimers: Bufry the Vampire Slayer and AngelTV are not mine, and I am simply playing with their characters, so no one better sue me for it! Gihehe!**

 **(O.O)**

 _She feels made whole again, alive. The thundering heart rates, damp oil, and smells of grass lined her opening and closing nostrils. Her mouth longed for blood, sweat, and body odor, small hair fibers that tickled her parted lips as she let her head lean back, craving the sensations and thrills._

 **(O.O)**

 _Elsewhere in another world, Angel couldn't believe it, he had slept with Darla after hundreds years of slaughter, mayhem, and chaos between them. And he was still half naked._

 _"Come on Angelus, come back to me," she whispered._

 _"Sorry Darla, but you're not my true soulmate," he smirked and got up. "I'm only here to warn you to stay away from my city. There is nothing between us."_

 _She sighed. "I hate being in this human body. The feelings make me nauseous. The soul taunting and mocking. And worst of all human guilt, how can you stand it!?"_

 _"You just live, Darla..." Then, he was gone out of her sight._

 **(O.O)**

 _Buffy had tears in her eyes. "Spike, they brought Darla back!" She snugged into his neck and could feel nothing. Not a thing..._

 **(O.O)**

 _"I don't care, he slept with her," Wesley exploded._

 _"We have to get rid of her, sire or not, she needs to be dust!" Gunn said._

 **(O.O)**

 _Other world's Buffy felt vacant. Blank. She just can't fathom that she was different._

 _"Is this Hell...?"_

 **(O-O)**

 _Unfortunately it isn't Heaven and the Slayer could never retire. Only then, did D'Hoffryn laugh about it for he knew that the other Buffy's about to change her world. And consequentially her own._


	2. Chapter 2

**DeAmonQuEen:** For those who didn't understand the first chapter, don't worry, that all just a prelude of the entire fic. Now this one is where the story really begins. Again, fair warning, graphic descriptions of violence, sex and etch... Don't read if this fic is too dark for your taste. If not tell me why you feel it lacking by a review. hehehe!

 **Disclaimer: BTVS and AngelTV are not mine, I am simply playing with their characters so don't sue me! Hehehe..**

 **(O.O)**

She feels made whole again, alive. The thundering heart rates, damp oil, and smells of grass lined her opening and closing nostrils. Her mouth longed for blood, sweat, and body odor, small hair fibers that tickled her parted lips as she let her head lean back, craving the sensations and thrills.

She knew immediately what she had to do, and it was to quench the deep thirst that she felt down her throat. So she walked and continued waking, just searching for that something that she knew would be able to deal with the hunger she was feeling.

Then, from afar, she heard screaming and a smile graced her now human face. "Finally," she growled as she ran towards the sound.

In an alley she saw a familiar group of humans surrounded with what she assumed were the demons who caused the wondrous destructive state of her hometown. The demons were all smiling and looked they were about to have some fun with the small group.

No, no, no, she couldn't have that. They were her toys to play with, at least this she was certain.

And so with great speed, she attacked the disgusting things. She grabbed hold of one demon by the arm and ripped the limb of it off its place. Its agonizing scream alerted the entire group of her presence. The demons immediately ran towards her to retaliate, and one by one she sent them all to their deaths.

It was a bloody battle but a one sided one at that, and it was her side that was winning. She broke their bones, tore off some of their limbs and finally ripped off their heads. By the end of the fight, she was dripping wet in the blood of her enemies, and she as happy with that. It had invigorated her actually. To feel that she was the cause to so much pain and destruction. It made her feel strong; stronger than she had ever felt before, and add the fact that she was no longer feeling that never ending sense of responsibility to her Calling. She felt so light and free and, again, she was happy.

"Buffy?" a timid voice called her name from behind, reminding her why she came to that area in the first place. "Is that you?"

She turned to face the humans and all of them gasped at the sight of her.

"Oh my goddess! It worked!" the red haired one, who she remembered was her friend, Willow, exclaimed in elation.

"You're back! Buffster, you're really back!" the beady-eyed young man, Xander, his name was, stated, feeling just as happy as the redhead.

She looked at the group's remaining members, who both had golden hair like her, and eyed her in suspicion. She smiled internally at that.

 _At least not everyone of her previous friends were as gullible as I thought they were._

"I'm so happy to have you back. I really thought that the spell didn't worked because we were interrupted. But hey, looks like I thought wrong since you're here standing in front of us and totally okay. Well-not really okay since you're covered in demon blood, and most likely still suffering from your ordeal from hell-"

"Spell? Hell? What do you mean by that?" she asked cutting off the redhead's annoying babble.

"Oh! Well, I-er, I mean, we-" She gestured at her companions. "-did a spell tp bring you back from Hell, since hey, we knew that's where you were after jumping from Glory's portal. And we succeeded! I-er, I mean, we did it! We brought you back and-"

"You thought I was in Hell?" she asked, sounding slightly insulted. All of the good things she had done when she was alive and her friends thought she was sent to hell?

 _Well, that just shows how very little they thought of me._

"Where else would you have been?" the beady-eyed boy asked dumbly.

"Oh, gee, I don't know-Heaven, maybe?" she asked back with a hint of anger and sarcasm.

For the second time that night, the group gasped. All of them shared the same horrified expression, that immediately put glee into her unbeating heart.

"Buffy, I-" the redhead, looking all guilt-ridden, was just about to start apologizing.

But she stopped her. "Oh, I'm not mad, Wills," she said with a very jolly tone, "In fact, I'm very happy really!"

A relief look graced the red haired witch's features, before it was replaced with yet another horrified expression as she saw the demonic face of the Slayer she brought back.

"No, this wasn't suppose to happen," the redhead whispered backing away from her old friend, who was now in fact a vampire.

"Oh, but it did, Will," she told her as she approached the now frightened group. "It happened because you all thought you can play God with my life and take me out of Heaven."

"Buff-" but the redhead didn't finished her statement as the now Vampire Vampire Slayer grabbed hold of her throat with one hand.

"Willow!" Tara, Willow's girlfriend, cried.

"Let her go, Buffy!" Xander ordered. "We need her, Buffster, to fix this! You know she's the only one who can figure out a way to get you back to normal!"

"Xander." She smiled at her old friend's naivety. "Xander, Xander, Xander, such great faith in someone so weak." She tightened her hold on the redhead's neck. "But you're wrong, old friend. I don't actually want to get anything fixed." And without blinking she ripped the red head's throat. Gargling sound was the last they heard from the witch as she fell down on the cold alley floor. She licked the blood on her hands as she approached the group of humans. "In fact, I think that normal is completely overrated..."

And she launched her attack at the humans in front of her.

 **(O.O)**

 **DeAmonQuEen:** How was it? Too dark? Not too dark? Bad writing? Tell me your thoughts and give me an idea on what you feel needs change. Or maybe ask me questions about this fic. All up to you guys. Thanks for reading and I truly hope to see you all again in the next chapter! Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**DeAmonQuEen** : I like to give thanks to those who followed and faved this fic! I am so happy you found it good enough to do those actions. Anyway, for the warning; Don't read if this fic is too dark for your taste. If not tell me why you feel it lacking by a review. hehehe!

 **Disclaimer: BTVS and AngelTV are not mine, I am simply playing with their characters so don't sue me! Hehehe..**

Note:

 _Italicized sentences_ are Angel's thoughts.

 _ **Bold and Italicized sentences**_ are the demons thoughts.

 **(O.O)**

Elsewhere, in another world, Angel couldn't believe it. He had slept with Darla after hundreds of years of slaughter, mayhem, and chaos between them.

And he was still half naked in doing so.

"Come on Angelus, come back to me," she whispered.

"Sorry Darla, but you're not my true soulmate," he smirked and got up. "I'm only here to warn you to stay away from my city. There is nothing between us."

She sighed. "I hate being in this human body. The feelings make me nauseous. The soul taunting and mocking. And worst of all human guilt, how can you stand it!?"

"You just live, Darla..." Then, he was gone out of her sight.

 **(O.O)**

He walked as fast as he could and as far away as his legs could take him. He had to get away, as far away from that small room where he had shared with the woman who was once his precious Sire. He needed to get away so he think clearly on the things that had just transpired that night.

He slept with Darla.

He could not believe it, yet at the same time, he could. Though many years had passed between them, he could not deny that he still had the same attraction he had for the woman as he had back when he first met her, back in those days where he was simply a man whore and a drunkard. But those days were over, and he was now a different man-er, being. He was now different than he was back then, so it gave him the question on why he did such a thing in the first place.

 _Why the hell did I sleep with her?_ He asked himself.

It wasn't because he wanted to relive the old times. No-he was certain that that was not it. He was contented with his life now, as a Champion for good and on the path for redemption, so why would he still sleep with the woman, who had once made his unlife a greatest adventure? Why would he risk losing his soul for someone he knew was not worth it?

 _Not like I'd actually lose it in the first place. Darla is not Buffy, so sleeping with her wouldn't have resulted in losing my soul. There'd be no perfect happiness with her after all._ He reasoned to himself.

 _ **But that doesn't make the deed alright, does it? It doesn't change the fact that you still slept with someone evil.**_ Another voice inside his head whispered. _**You're tainted again. Unclean. What will your precious Powers say to you now?**_

He paused as he realized that it was his demon saying these words. He gritted his teeth and shoved the infernal thing back within its cage inside his head to prevent it from speaking to him anymore than it had already did. Once he quieted the beast, he continued to walk and made it back to his place, where he knew his coworkers were, and immediately dismissed what the demon said.

"I am the Power's Champion, sleeping with Darla will not change that. He told himself. And as for the why-well, it is obvious now that what happened was the demon's fault. I had lost control over it and had let it rule my body for a bit as a moment of insanity and weakness. A moment that I vow never to repeat ever again."

 **(O.O)**

He walked inside the Hyperion hotel, Angel Investigation's newest headquarters, only to be greeted by the angry looks of his employees.

"Where have you been, Angel?" Wesley, the ex-Watcher, asked the soulled vampire.

"Out," he answered as he walked passed him and headed towards the stairs leading to his quarters.

"You went to see her, didn't you?!" he asked grabbing the vampire's arm and stopping him from leaving.

"Yes, Wes. What of it?"

"Dude, we just told you we'll deal with this Darla chick and check her out, while you stay here and wait for us before we decided together what to do with her next. But then you go and do it all on your own. That ain't cool man," the handsome African-American demon hunter, Charles Gunn, told the vampire.

"No, it's not." Wesley crossed his arms and waited for his boss to explain himself. "We are a team, Angel, and I believe it is time we should start acting like one, and it starts with being honest with each other."

"Yeah, you can start with telling us what you did with this chick."

Angel looked at the two men and had to force down the urge to smack the two humans for looking at him the way they did, before finally answering their inquisition with the only answer he was willing to share with them at that moment.

"It doesn't matter what I did, what matters is that I told her to leave LA and get as far away from me as possible. So stop talking to me like I did something wrong, because I didn't." He shrugged Wesley's hand off his arm. "So, can I go now?" Not waiting for either men to reply he left and retreated back into his quarters where once again he tried to question himself for letting Darla get close to him earlier while at the same time savoring what remained of her taste within his mouth and her scent over his body.

 **(O.O)**

He should've known that reprieve was not going to be given to him, for few weeks after his encounter with Darla, she had returned to his city and had the audacity to come into his room inside his hotel.

"Hello, Angelus," she greeted in all her naked glory as she lazily laid herself on his bed.

"Darla," he spat her name, "Didn't I tell you to leave LA?" He crossed his arms and glared at the vampiress. "So I'm only gonna ask you this once, what the hell are you doing here?"

She sat up and positioned herself in a way that revealed her already wet self to him even more. The souled vampire hardened at the sight of her and the scent of her aromatic arousal.

"Isn't it obvious, lover?" she asked him, leaning back on her hands and spreading her legs even more invitingly for him.

It took everything in Angel's power to turn away, before grabbing the woman's clothing, which she laid neatly on his chair, and threw it at her.

"I'm not interested, Darla. Now get dress and leave before I change my mind and rip your head off," he told her and made his way to his cabinet and took one of his hidden bottle of Scotch.

"You are truly not interested," she asked, her voice sultry and sexy as she slowly made her way towards him.

She hugged him from behind and rubbed her naked body into his clothed back while running her arms on his hard chest.

"Come on, Angelus, I know you want me. I can smell it all over you."

At the mention of the word _smell_ , Angel realized that the woman lacked one other thing besides her clothing.

It was her heartbeat.

With a feral roar, he turned to face her and held her neck with one hand and slammed her hard on the floor.

"You got yourself turned?!" he asked her, his eyes shifting in between amber and their usual hazel color.

"Do not blame me, Angelus. I already said I despised being human." She grabbed hold of his hand that held her down.

"But you didn't have the right to throw it away!" he told her, as he tightened his grip on her throat.

"Yes, I did!" she rasped, having a hard time speaking as he was blocking her airways. "It was my life to throw away! Not yours!"

"Then I shall make it my right to take it away again!" he told her as he shifted a bit to pick a stake from his coat and held it high up in the arm in preparation to kill the vampiress below him.

"Angelus, please don't!" she begged, yet deep down she knew it was hopeless, for she knew he was going to kill her again anyway.

So she did what anyone would do in her place, she fought for her life. She stuggled with all her strength until she was able bucked him off her body. She rolled away from him before standing up and dashing towards the door. But even though she was fast, she was not fast enough for Angel was on her immediately and had grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her towards him. He held her naked body with one hand and again raised the other one that had the stake. She struggled hard, scratching the arm that was holding her, flinging her legs in an attempt to get away from him, but his hold was firm, and she could not escape from him.

"No! Angelus, please! Do not kill me again! I do not want to go back there to hell!" she cried, as she struggled harder. "Please!"

But he had already stopped at the word " _Hell_ ".

She was in hell and he was gonna send her there again. But for some reasons, he could not find it in him to do that. Call it pity or perhaps empathy, but he understood exactly why she was unwilling to die the second time around, especially if she knew she was heading to that place again. He knew the horrors of hell, he had been there after all, and for some reasons he could not condemn his former Sire there again. So with a resigned sigh, he released her.

She dropped on the floor with a heavy thud. She gazed up on him in surprise at his sudden show of mercy. While he, for the second time that night, threw at her her clothes and told her to leave and not show herself to him again.

This time, she showed no moment of hesitation, fearing that he might change his mind, and grabbed her clothes and left the room like the hounds of hell were on her heels.

When the door finally closed, he let out a frustrated growl.

 _Why did I let her go?_ He asked himself this.

He knew that by letting her live he had just condemned hundreds-no, thousands of people to die in her hands. He'd be responsible for the loss of their lives, all because he couldn't find it in him to send the woman he once lived with to hell.

"I did it before, what the hell stopped me from doing it again?" he muttered to himself.

 _ **You killed her because you thought it would get Buffy to forgive you for not telling her that you were a vampire. Killing her before was easy because you gained something out of it, you selfish bastard.**_ The nasty voice of his demon whispered.

He shook it off, not wanting to listening to the little thing that seemed to have been busy criticizing his every move lately. He did not want to admit it but his demon has been escaping its mental prison more often than he wanted and it has always been trying to talk him down and insult him whenever it can. He always tried to push the damned thing back inside its mental cage but for some reasons it always seemed to find a way to escape and insult him further. Only a few days ago had he finally stopped trying to imprison the bastard again, thinking it was pointless to do so. After all it escaped anyway. As long as he still had full control of his body, he was okay with the strangler criticizing his every moves. It was only using words after all.

But its words still stung his unbeating heart, and aways held truth in them, thus making him doubt if he ever was worthy of being called a champion when the voice would tell him far too many times about how much of a failure he was of being one.

 _ **You only do good when it suits you. You only wanted redemption because you think it would make you forget all the things we did in the past. You're only doing this vampire Champion gig for the prize. That's why you will fail. That's why you will never be redeemed, because no matter what you say to yourself, you are no hero, Angel. You are a vampire and we do not change... We belong in the dark... You let her go because you wanted the darkness she brings... You want to come back to that darkness. In fact, you crave it. You're tired of saving these pathetic helpless humans, you want to stop all these hero stuff and return to being the simple evil vampire we once were...**_

"NOOOO!" he screamed throwing the chair to the wall shattering it with the impact. His demon's laughter echoed inside his head while he fell on his knees, crying and begging to any gods out there that his demon was wrong about him...

 **(O.O)**


End file.
